Rex
Rex is the drummer of Charlie Murder, and is one of the five main playable characters in the game. Bio "Hailing back to somewhere in Eastern Europe, this hulking drummer joined Charlie's band back in the good old days when they lived in the same apartment complex in Upstate New York. The Rexecutioner’s favorite color is orange. His interests include watching muted cartoon TV with Gogol Bordello blasting in the background and texting pictures of cute, fluffy little animals to everyone on his phone. He may or may not have invested his take from Charlie Murder’s last big record deal into a ring of cat milking farms. Considering how the game is set up, not many details are just given out about the band members. Through flashbacks, however, it can be surmised that Rex wasn't one of the first band members, as only Charlie, Paul, Kelly, and Lester are first shown sitting on the couch. When Rex comes in to the scene, he, along with everyone else, looks different, making it seem that they are younger. He lacks the "skull" face paint and a few other minor details. Gameplay Rex is the tank of the group. Obviously, this makes him the powerhouse of the team; he is the most physically able of the group. He can lift cars with Massive Lift, and only he has the ability to grab larger-than average enemies like the giant spiders and juggernauts in the team. His Anar-chi and moves are offense oriented, aimed at arming the team and dealing massive damage against foes in one hit. List of Moves List of Moves Rex can learn: *Massive Lift: Allows Rex to carry large and heavy objects that the other members of the band cannot (e.g. cars, sofas, arcade machines, etc.) *Free Ride Combo: Rex's team up move has him carrying a band member on his back. The band member can perform their basic Anar-chi for the duration of the move. *Slammer: Grab an enemy, and hold X to charge your smash to increase its power * Heart Rip: Grab a weakened foe, and press B again to rip and eat their heart. Only starts restoring health when upgraded. (Similar to Charlie and Kelly) * Bludgeoneer: Increases damage of bludgeoneer weapons Anar-Chi List of Rex's Anar-Chi Skills: Tank: *Garbage Barrage(Initial): Blast out a bunch of damaging garbage. *S.H.A.R.P.S.: Semi Harmful Array of Random Pointy Stuff. *Brutal Buff: Boost everyone's strength for a bit. *Heal: Recover your health for a bit. *Gun Show: Spew a bunch of usable guns. *Sploder Mark: Explode the nearest enemy. *Enhulken: Become a massive uncontrollable monster. *Hardware Get: Spew a bunch of usable weapons. Half-yeti: *Garbage Barrage(Initial): Blast out a bunch of damaging garbage. *Blight Blizzard: Create a damaging icy storm. *Flash Freeze: Freeze and damage a group of enemies. *S.H.A.R.P.S.: Semi Harmful Array of Random Pointy Stuff. *Evil Eye: Freeze and damage a low level enemy. *Iron Maiden: Enemies' attacks damage themselves. *Bane Rub: Murder death kill a low level enemy. *Heal Aura: Recover everyone's health for a bit. Necromancer: *Bass Buzzsaw (Initial): Fire off a nasty buzzsaw. *Acid Buzzsaw: Fire off an acid-coated buzzsaw. *Imps: Summon a trio of netherland imps. *Brutal Buff: Boost everyone's strength for a bit. *Iron Maiden: Enemies' attacks damage themselves. *Underling: Summon a minion from the netherlands. *Goliath: Summon a Goliath from the netherlands. *Acid Storm: Create a tempest of acid and lightning. Corpse: *Bass Buzzsaw (Initial): Fire off a nasty buzzsaw. *Poison Cyclone: Whips weapons+gibs into a cyclone of poison! *Flash Freeze: Freeze and damage a group of enemies. *Sawrmada: Fire off an array of buzzsaws. *Evil Eye: Freeze and damage a low level enemy. *Iron Maiden: Enemies' attacks damage themselves. *Bane Rub: Murder death kill a low level enemy. *Echo: Gives your next magic no cooldown. Good Ending Once you win with the good ending, and the credits begin to play showing everyone's life after the apocalypse, Rex is only really shown once. In this picture, he is holding numerous kittens. As odd as this may be, the messages Rex recieves during the course of the game explain about how one of his friends are raising cats. Bad Ending If you do not bother to collect Smockula's organs, and get the bad ending, Rex is never shown in the credits. Notes *As Rex, you can exploit your aerial grab. By grabbing in the air continously and repeatedly, Rex will stay in the air for as long as you can keep pressing the grab button. Perfect in one part at Brinelake and against the Angel of Chaos himself. Category:Characters Category:Main